1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to multipurpose combination-tools and, in particular, to those multipurpose combination-tools which are for use in recycling activities and for other personal and commercial purposes.
2. Description Of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,826 (Vaughn) discloses a multipurpose combination-tool which includes a scraping tool having a magnetic disc, a blade member/hammer, a handle and an aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,252 (Cantales) discloses a multipurpose combination tool which includes a spackling knife having a flat blade member, a chisel point which may be employed as a screw driver, picture hanger removers, a nail puller and a nail aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 699,207 (Moe) discloses a multipurpose combination-tool which includes a blade of a putty knife or other tool, a pair of projecting claws, a notched lock tumbler or eccentric and a screw driver or similar instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,993 (Nielsen) discloses a multipurpose combination-tool which includes a pair of pliers, a handle adapted to hold several different types of tools, a knife blade, a spring to hold blades or other tools in the extended or retracted position, lugs, a saw blade, a (chisel) blade, a pin, wire cutting shoulders, a chisel and a washer.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,779,923 (Rodgers), 825,063 (Lawbaugh), 1,277,290 (Campbell) and 1,277,767 (Stafford).